Kestreldew
Kestreldew is a thin, lithe, golden tabby tom with blue eyes, a white underbelly, and white paws. Server History Kestreldew is the third medicine cat in the server's history. RP history Kestreldew had started off as a shrewd, arrogant little kit due to the doting of his grandparents. His grandparents were traditionalist clan-born cats who hoped that he would continue the line of their kin, although he was separated from them after this father Ryewind took him and left ShadowClan to join ThunderClan. He was inspired by his father's steadfast responsible nature due to Ryewind raising him on his own, leading him to aspire to be a warrior just like him. However, he was too ill to ever become a warrior due to his asthma, so instead, he opted to become a medicine cat. He became the apprentice of Fawnskip after the death of the former medicine cat Hollywing. Medicine Cat Kestreldew earned his warrior name earlier than most medicine cat apprentices, the reasons as to why still unclear. Kestreldew took a more active role as medicine cat due to Fawnskip's anxiety keeping him confined to his den. Kestreldew was the one to give Smokepath the prophecy, "A fire you will see, but you must not be feared. Follow its smoke, as it will lead you to the waters of StarClan." Which foretold the warrior's importance to save ThunderClan during Silverclaw's invasion. Kestreldew and Fawnskip took on Moorwhisker, a blind tom, as an apprentice. They were able to raise the tom to a full-fledged medicine cat, but unfortunately he died of unknown reasons. This made Kestreldew much more reluctant to take on another apprentice, and it would be moons before he took on Stagpaw as an apprentice. After Fawnskip was blinded by a rabbit scratching his eyes, he had to step down and retire to the elder's den. Although fortunately, he received a sign from StarClan that stated Mothpaw was meant to be a medicine cat instead of a warrior. Therefore, Mothpaw became Kestreldew's apprentice as well as Stagpaw. Character Development Kestreldew is shrewd, aloof, and analytical. During his apprenticehood he was much more blunt and standoff-ish, as he strived to be an excellent medicine cat of status and reputation. He cared more about seeming intelligent than making friends. Although as he grew older, he realized the harsh price of being a medicine cat and saving the lives of cats. After healing cats, watching cats die, and helping queens give birth to litters, he became much more humble and took himself a little less seriously. Quotes Cindersleet: "As much as I'd rather get up and go hunt, I realize that my body needs to heal, and it's only because of you and Fawnskip that I have the privilege of knowing that I'll live to see another day, so I thank you." Kestreldew "Of course, I will admit I don't know everything. There are still plenty of mysteries of the body, but I know enough to be able to help my clanmates in many, many injuries. And it's no problem, I was just doing my job." '' —Kestreldew's response to Cindersleet after he had an argument with Mudpaw over what was best for the appprentice - - '''Kestreldew:' "Maybe it's you who shouldn't lift his chin so much." —Kestreldew after Mudpaw and Pinepaw's fight. - - Fawnskip: "I'm fine! No need to get in my space." Kestreldew "I think you're forgetting that it's my job to get in other cats' business." —Kestreldew's response to Fawnskip's illness. - - Category:ThunderClan Category:Characters